User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 3
This is Archive 3 RE: What's up Hey What's up man, I've seen you work as a patroller and it's really good, I'm sorry i haven't been here to give you any info about vandals like Zombie, it's just that i got a lot of things to do, but when i find someone i'll tell you about it, and also do you think i'm good enough for a request for promotion. Ray boccino (talk) 18:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC)) Rosebud22 Vaultboy, like I said when I replied to you on Ilan's, if we can prove Rosebud is Zombie, it's gonna be a good strike for you. And if it happens in the next hours, as I'm not always on the PC, only until 7:00 pm over here, ten minutes from now, I want you to take care of it and let me know how it went down. I'll log on tomorrow afternoon, after school. Good luck, buddy! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Vaultboy! So, it looks like we're done with our dearest friend, Zombie22. Or is it Rosebud22? Something like that. I didn't get your message, yesterday, I was in a hurry to catch the subway back to home. You know what, right now in Portugal it's 1:56 pm. In England it must be 2:56 pm, right, an hour difference? So, good work. With this catch, my opinion might just change about your request for admin. Later, man! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:00, February 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Videos Sorry for that, I understand but they made 3 Missions in one video and I made 3 seperate one so people who are new to GTA are not pointed in mistake. I also have the driving and shooting skill but I dont have time to upload videos all the time. They have 100k+ of subscribers as well and I have none so I just want to be someone as well :( 16:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll start when I will have time :) 16:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) One more thing (Sorry, but I forgot to say), can I upload Tag, Oyster, Horseshoe, Snapshot, Gym Moves and other Odd Jobs? GTASeriesVideos does'nt have them and I think it would be nice to have guides for collectibles on the wiki. 17:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, what's up? I've seen you marked the page Ratatat Drums, created by me, as a stub, and that should be cleaned up. I've also seen the message "It's this or deletion although I don't think it needs deleting." Why would it need to be deleted? I just want to know that. Thanks for reading, have a nice day. Frankie Velich 11:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Archiving Yeah, I think so too, but could you tell me how to do it? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:54, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll do it tomorrow. But, per example, when sentences written like this: Grand Theft Auto V is going to be released on September, 17th 2013. How do you put the sentences normal, written like this one (aligned)? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:35, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Damn it! Let's tell Ilan! Thanks for the heads up. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Already told him. Let's see if he agrees. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for voting for me! I'll do my best to combat vandals and further expand the wiki. catch you later. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Section on your userpage Could you please remove the "Guys busted by me" section on your userpage please. We do not feed the trolls, or use our userpages as a wall of shame for users who are blocked. Messi1983 (talk) 09:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Messi1983 (talk) 12:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Niko22 hrder is blocked. Nice find on Romen22, Thomas! Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Hey Vault Boy, How do I get the patroller banner nex to my name on my user page? Also how do I get my user name and a picture on the GTA Wki Staff page. Thanks Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey there. I noticed you banned Grand Theft Master from chat. Just wondering what did he do or say? I've blocked him for a month because of his abusive language on my talkpage. But if he was abusive in chat too, then I may change that to a definite block as we cannot have users like that running riot here. Messi1983 (talk) 05:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :No the ban from chat was fine. Messi1983 (talk) 21:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) You left chat as soon as I got back. Perfect timing, right? 21:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Redirect is the way to go with some pages Hey there. I noticed you tagged a few pages for deletion all because pages for namesake topics already exist. The best thing to do in that case is do a redirect like I did with Shark (Animal) to Sharks (Sea Creatures). If you have any questions, let me know. Messi1983 (talk) 10:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Tommy! How are ya' doing? Haven't seen you as active as normal, lately; everything alright, bro'? Are Tom (not you), Jeff or Dan helping you on making your way to admin? I think I'm gonna apply next week, or so. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you should, as bureaus, they are usually busy. Good luck with the help. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:08, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE Thanks for helping to edit my page. Skype Hey LS11, I joined Skype and I think you should join there too, so we could do voicing of those characters that we are doing on the game and also come up with some new pages. If you want to video chat me, I'll be on Skype if you interested. Later! JF (talk) 14:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 RE Skype Oh yeahhh forgot about that, oh and by the way, I added you on my contact list and if you are looking for me, my name is JF, that's my inital name. Hope I'll see you there though and don't forget to tell your parents about your laptop, so they could find someone to fix it. Talk to you later! JF (talk) 19:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Adminship Hey Tom! I've applied for admin. Could you vote and comment? Thanks! PS: About your request for adminship, if Dan and Jeff haven't helped you, I suggest you either talk to them or re-apply. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Tom! Still remember that 22 bastard, hahaha! I was glad to be of help. You've got what it takes to be an admin yourself, with the catches, the good edits, keeping calm while talking to that Real Gregory douche... I really think you should reapply too. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Vaultboy! Apply next week or so. You're a good editor too, I'm sure you'll be promoted to admin! So long Tom. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Taxi page Hi there. Nice job reverting my edits to versions that don't make sense. If you don't know what's wrong already, check my post on the Talk Page about Taxis. Steve Greg (talk) 21:39, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, Vaultboy, for editing a section I did not start, but I wanted to say something. Steve, if you want to start a new subject, create a new section. I've done it now, but make sure you don't forget it, okay? Besides, I know I'm not into the discussion, but while I think you have a point since taxis have been around in GTA games forever, yeah and there's a GTA V screenshot that shows some taxis, I would like to point out that Rockstar may change some stuff in the game, hence why it is marked as unreleased. I would also like to point out that talking to people on the Wiki with that tone is not going to get you far. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:18, March 8, 2013 (UTC) You're completely missing the point You're completely missing the point, as I removed the "unreleased" template because it wasn't concerning an unreleased game. There are barely 3 lines that state that the taxis "might" appear in the unreleased game, GTA V, but the feature already exists in all the other released games. Tagging a page as "contains unreleased content" when the feature already existed in another, released game doesn't make sense. There are hundreds of pages about vehicles, weapons, locations etc that already existed in other games and have mentions about "might appear in GTA V, as seen during the trailer". Tagging them all as "unreleased content" wouldn't make sense, so I see no reason to tell everyone that taxis are a possible future feature, when they already exist in all other games. And besides that, we all know that a GTA game without taxis is impossible. And second, I know what Talk Pages are for. I put that long text on my talk page about me because people don't really read profile information ( at least according to a study I read recently) and I wanted to brag. Steve Greg (talk) 11:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Youtube Show Hey Tom, I'm making a Youtube show call Grand Theft Auto Universe, it's about the lives of each protagonists from the GTA III and GTA IV era. If you interested to work on a show with me or do voices of the protagonists. Oh, and the other characters will appear on the show too, like the main, supporting and minor characters. So think about it man. Your great friend, Cloudkit01 (talk) 00:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC)JF Question How come every time you revert any of my edits I receive an e-mail which states that "user LS11sVaulBoy has reverted edits to page Whatever Greg|block" ? It scares the crap out of me. EDIT: I hate the signature button. Steve Greg (talk) 00:31, March 10, 2013 (UTC)